Under the Rain
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Kai/Cole. Reviews/Feedback/Requests are much begged for and appreciated.] On a groggy day, Cole and Kai want to have a date, but are unsure because of the weather.


"What a great day," grinned Kai, being completely serious.

Cole walked after him, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. They were out on the city in the morning while they took advantage of the free day given to them. The cool chill of the subtle winds made this morning unlikable for the raven-haired. He wanted this date to go well, but pretty soon he would head back home if the weather didn't change to his tastes. It was nearly unbearable to stand. A little on edge, Cole spoke softly, "How about a nice, warm building? I could deal with some brunch."

The fire ninja drew out his walk and stopped, pretty disappointed. This was always how it seemed to go lately. Cole would want something romantic; yet find something wrong with it. He was pretty used to it by now, though. He looked at his lover, who finally caught up to him, "But Cole, I really like this weather."

"This humidity isn't fun for me," grumbled the agitated earth ninja, but allowed them to just keep going on.

Kai somehow loved this weather, unlike his partner. It still had sticky heat, but the winds kind of killed that off in a quirky sort of mannerism. So in all, it was fun to be in. The brunet was constantly called out for this or that quirk that didn't seem to add up, but he didn't mind.

They continued on their way in the silence. It soon became incredibly uncomfortable to be in after some time. Their eyes slowly graced each other every-so-often, but never lingered for too long. Cole was agitated, and Kai was oblivious.

In the fire ninja's efforts to make this a great date, he suddenly grasped the pale hand in his own and started rushing. It effectively caught his younger companion off-guard, but there wasn't much complaining. Sure the usual demands of what was happening, though it seemed more spaced out now. They continued on and on until they nearly starting choking on the cool and humid air taking residence down their very throats.

Ignoring the stares of incredulous nature, the teenagers kept on their escapade. It was both freeing and torturing to their bodies; which had been lazy lately. Each step brought Kai a new surge of energy, and they just ended up keep up their pace. Eventually there was a point where the brunet walked to the edge of the sidewalk. Looking both ways and squeezing the hand in his fierce grasp, the older began to sprint across the street, making sure to dodge any obstacles.

Thankfully no cars found it in their fancies to go down the street, or the ninjas would have been easily flattened. Still not done moving, at least Kai slowed down to a smooth walk. The were not in front of a building that made Cole have to move back his head to see as far up as he could. It was the tallest building ever since the original holder of that title was destroyed during the epic battle between Lloyd and evil. It seemed every building in the city was like a skyscraper, though.

The teenagers intertwined their fingers and smiled at one another at last. Out of breath, they began to weakly chuckle at how dorky their facial expressions were appearing at the moment. It turned out they were in a building that had different places to be. There was a place to eat to even a place to rest. Kai's eyes twinkled as he looked over at his lover, "You still up for that brunch, then?"

"You read my mind," teased Cole as he rolled his eyes. The floor level was where you could enjoy meals and the ground ninja noticed the stares. He grew a bit uncomfortable, but tried to hide it the best he could with an uneven smile.

"Don't worry, it's just because we're the ninja. They do know we look like, Cole." The red adorned moved them up to the front desk and ordered a table. They were led to a corner table, but it was less crowded and they were glad for that.

Ordering the special, like always, the boys were finally completely along together in their special seating. Cole was busying himself with looking over the gorgeous display of cake-based dessert options, but then he felt a shoe on his own. Looking up, he found that Kai was coloring in a child's menu. It was odd how innocent that display appeared, yet the foot was continuing to rub insistently on top of his. Puffing out his cheek in a bit of huff, he hissed out, "What are you doing?"

Still no answer, but the fire-wielder changed tactics and ran the foot up the tight jeans. They only stayed on the lower leg, but it was clearly breaking Cole's more strict views on public displays of affection. About to get an earful the whole city would probably end up hearing-

The clanking of their trays made them feel relaxed then. They ate their food and Cole nearly missed the attention under the table, but didn't dwell on such a thing. His blush probably gave it away because of the big goofy grin that crossed the other's lips. After they crunched up the sandwich foil and sipped the last of their waters, Kai popped a few more fries in his mouth and picked up the tray to dump into the nearby waste bin. He placed the tray on the indented lid and motioned his arm in a wave for Cole to follow him.

That was odd to the pale teen because of the fact they didn't have any residence in this hotel. Though Kai spoke up happily as they got into an elevator, "This is such a cool place. You don't even need to be staying here to do much. I mean, you have to pay for the service of food then, but that's okay. But I really want to show you the view at the top."

The top? Cole nearly allowed himself to visibly gulp. He had a slight fear of heights, or more like falling. The idea of having to be on top was really wracking his nerves. He hid it smoothly under a nice smile. Once they were out of the elevator, he was led to the edge of the smooth roof.

He was firstly noticing the beautiful garden surrounding them in rows upon rows of flowers and pretty shrubberies on lower levels overlooking the city below. The fact anyone had time to tend to them…

Kai saw the expression of his boyfriend's face and continued explaining in snippets, "Well, I heard some kid named Brad agreed to do both the park and this garden."

Suddenly he felt something get onto his nose. He looked up and winced lightly as droplets of rain began to make home on his head. Soon after they were both bombarded and yanked up their hoods. No good, it was soaked through moments later. They looked at one another and began a heartier laughing session.

Since they had their breathing regular by now, they could break down cracking up. It was warming to the touch, so they were relieved on that note. Still the tan boy wrapped an arm around the more built waist; "We can get some cake and eat it up here, if you want."

Cole scoffed in a fake sort of way, "Idiot, I'm not ruining perfectly good cake."

"Then how about you just admire me instead, huh?" That earned him a kiss, though, so maybe something was infused into the raindrops. Fire and earth was meant to dislike water, but it ended up bringing them to cling to one another. They really didn't mind lip locking in this condition, seeing as it was a new experience. Finally the ironic love for crummy-looking days could be shared, all thanks to the innovative Kai.


End file.
